


Shame on Me

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is so jealous about Jim making friends with a young girl in the building.  Jim doesn’t say much about her and that bother’s Blair even more.





	

**Title** : Shame on Me  
 **Type** : Slash  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Word Count** : 1525  
 **Summary** : Blair is so jealous about Jim making friends with a young girl in the building. Jim doesn’t say much about her and that bother’s Blair even more. 

 

Shame on Me

Blair wasn’t watching where he was going and ran right into a person in the store. 

“Sandy, what are you doing here? I thought Jim said you had to work today at the university?” Megan asked. 

Blair had the decency to blush. I mean after all, he was caught in a lie. “You can’t tell Jim you saw me here. Okay?”

“Sandy, why are you here?”

“Jim’s made friends with a young girl in our building and he spends a lot of free time with her and yet he doesn’t want to talk about it with me. I think something is going on. What do you think?”

“Did you ever think to ask him about it?” Megan asked point blank. 

“Megan, he clams up every time I mention her name. Her name is Susie by the way. Could she get any cuter?” Blair said hatefully. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you are in my neck of the woods at a grocery store.”

“Because Jim and Susie are across the street at the book store. He used to take me to the book store, but not since Susie has come on the scene.”

Megan smiled. So I take it she’s cute?”

“I have no idea, he just talks about her now and then, he doesn’t introduce her to me,” Blair said. 

“How did you know she was a young woman then?” Megan asked that very good question. 

“He told me she was young. She’s all alone in the city and Jim feels like a big brother. Hah! Big brother my ass.”

Megan smiled and said, “We’ll just stand here until they come out. Then we’ll see what you’re up against. Honestly, Sandy, I think you’re worried about nothing. Jim is crazy about you.”

“Maybe he’s tired of me already,” Blair said, pitifully. 

Megan laughed this time. “Here he comes right now.”

They both watched as Jim helped this young woman into Jim’s truck and off they went. From across the street, she looked older, well built, long blond hair and gorgeous. As they drove off, Megan didn’t say anything. 

“Cat got your tongue, Megan?”

“I’m still sure it’s nothing. What time are you supposed to be home?” Megan asked. 

“About five o’clock. And I’m going home early. I’m going to catch him in the act. And honestly, I don’t know if I still want him after Susie.”

“I’m just stunned, Sandy. Would you like company? We’re both off and I’m dying to hear his excuse.”

“You don’t have to sound so thrilled, Megan.”

“I’m pissed off, Sandy, which is what you should be. Let’s go over there now. Why wait until later?”

“You’re right, let’s get this show on the road and get it done now.” Blair might have sounded gung-ho, but he wasn’t. The idea of finding his lover with a woman was killing him.

* * *

Jim and Susie were making homemade lasagna and homemade banana bread. She said she didn’t cook much and didn’t know how to make either of those things and asked if she could help and learn at the same time. They were both cooking side by side when Blair opened the front door and threw it open so hard that it knocked everything off the wall on the other side. He and Megan stood thing looking confused. 

“Hey Chief, I wanted you to meet Susie from 305. Susie, this is my lover, Blair and our friend Megan. Were you and Megan seeing a movie or something?”

“No, we were at the grocery store and saw you come out of the bookstore. I just wondered what was going on,” Blair said, coldly.

Jim turned to Susie and said, “I’ll be right back, I need to smack the crap out of someone.”

Susie giggled, which made Megan smile. Up close Susie looked to be about 17 years old. 

Jim grabbed Blair’s arm and drug him out into the hallway and shut the door to their home. 

“What the fuck is going on, Blair? You know damn well I wouldn’t be sleeping around on you. Susie is 17 years old. Did you know that? Like I would ever hurt a teenager.”

“I wouldn’t have known because you haven’t said anything about her since you met. You certainly didn’t tell me she was a child.”

“She’s been in college since she was 15 years old. We were making lasagna for dinner so she could meet you. I told her that the two of you had a ton in common,” Jim explained. 

“So she’s in Cascade all alone without any family?” Blair wondered aloud.

“They all live in Seattle, which isn’t that far away, but she’s still alone a lot and is afraid a lot too. Poor thing heard a sound the other night and couldn’t sleep all night because of it. I gave her your number and my phone number so she could call us next time. We’re going to be her family more or less while she’s here in college.”

“I’m really sorry, Jim. I was so jealous and shame on me. If you never want to speak to me again, I totally understand.” 

Jim pulled Blair into his space and kissed him soundly. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he said, “Yes, shame on you. But in your place I would have done the same thing. I wasn’t thinking, babe.”

“Let’s go back in so I can apologize to Susie.”

“Oh, by the way, she’s in your early class tomorrow. She’s very excited now. She’s been nervous all week, but she’s excited to know one of the teachers. Come on, you’re going to like her.”

Inside the loft, Megan and Susie were laughing but stopped when the men walked in. Both girls looked guilty. 

Jim smiled at them and said, “We’re okay now. Blair has something he wants to say to you, Susie.”

Blair cleared his throat and finally said, “I am so sorry, Susie. I know you think I’m terrible but I’m just so in love with this man that I get jealous sometimes. Even if there is no need to be jealous. I hope you’ll forgive me and not want to change from my class.”

Susie giggled again and answered, “Blair, I think you might be one of my favorite teachers. You’re ‘like’ normal. I like that about you. I’m going to enjoy your class.”

Blair was thrilled and relieved to know that she would stay in his class. “Can Megan and I help you with dinner?” 

Susie said, “I think we could use someone to boil the noodles and stir them so they don’t stick. There is nothing worse than sticky lasagna.”

Blair burst out laughing and joked, “You sounded just like Jim when you said that. I think you’re spending way too much time with him. Megan and I will see to it that you get some culture in your life.”

“But Chief, there _is_ nothing worse than sticky lasagna. And you know it as well as I do.”

Megan got closer to Susie and asked, “Would you like to see a movie tomorrow night? It would be your choice.”

“Actually, I thought about going to see a wonderful new Native American art exhibit by the university. Would you like to join me, Megan?”

Jim burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him in question and he said, “Susie, you have spent little time with Blair but you just sounded like him so much.”

“You did,” Megan agreed. 

Blair was pleased that she chose an art exhibit over a movie. “Do you think Jim and I could join the two of you tomorrow?”

Susie looked thrilled. “Oh yes. That would be perfect.”

Megan was thinking and suddenly realized that Susie should have a roommate. “Susie, have you found a roommate yet?”

“I’ve been looking but no one seems to fit the bill quite yet. Do you know of someone?” she asked. 

“I do. My cousin from Australia just got here last week and is starting at Rainier. She still hasn’t found a place to stay and she’s really tired of staying with me. I bug her too much sometimes. Her name is Melinda. Would you like to meet her tomorrow night?”

“That would be perfect. Thank you, Megan.”

After everyone left that night, Jim made slow passionate love to Blair to show him how much he loved him. Blair needed to be reassured after all this nonsense. 

As they lay in bed that night, Jim said, “Thank you for being so nice to Susie. I felt bad for her being all alone.”

“If I ever act like I did tonight, again, you have my permission to kick my ass.”

Jim snored into Blair’s ear, making Blair smile. He was actually glad that Jim hadn’t heard what he said. Little did he know that Jim was pretending to snore and smiling big time.

The end


End file.
